Effie, voglio vedere un sorriso vero
by laevilsheperd
Summary: 30000


La sveglia suonò alle 5 in punto. Come ogni mattina, mi alzai di mala voglia, e mettendomi le ciabatte rosa che mi aveva regalato Malcolm, mi chiusi in bagno. Riempii la vasca e stetti a mollo per un'ora buona. Dopo essermi infilata l'accappatoio, mi sedetti davanti allo specchio della toeletta, il tavolino ingobro di fialette di profumo, trucchi e creme idratanti. Ero pronta per l'arrivo di Portia, la mia truccatrice personale - l'avevo scelta io- nonché mia migliore amica. Avevamo un rapporto molto profondo. Eravamo state cresciute praticamente insieme, da quando, a sette anni, i nostri genitori ci lasciarono nelle mani di una scuola che preparava i bambini a lavorare sul palco con le telecamere. Lei conosceva tutto di me, e io tutto di lei. Ci eravamo ubriacate per la prima volta insieme, avevamo imparato a guidare l'auto insieme, a confezionare sorrisi finti insieme. Lei era diventata un pezzo del mio cuore - e bello grosso - e vivere senza di lei era come chiedere a un alcolista - al mio alcolista - di smettere di bere. Non sarei riuscita ad abbandonare neanche lui. Sarebbe stato impossibile. E doloroso. Appena sentii la porta aprirsi mi alzai dalla poltroncina imbottita e mi gettai tra le sue braccia. Mi sentivo al sicuro quando c'era lei. Punto. Dopo averle dato un bacio sulla guancia, ci mettemmo al lavoro per mascherare al meglio il mio fragile viso. Eravamo solite ogni giorno a truccarci in modo pesante, per nascondere la nostra emotività - soprattutto la sua, io avevo imparato con il tempo a essere distaccata quanto basta da cio che accadeva intorno a me - e le qualità che ci contraddistinguevano dalla massa. Era questo che facevamo ogni giorno. Ci proteggevamo a vicenda dalle furie di Capitol. Ma per il resto, eravamo le sue abitanti, educate in maniera tale da vivere a pane e Hunger Games per il governo. E oramai ci avevamo fatto l'abitudine, a essere fasciate dalle frivolezze capitoline, parrucche e pizzetti. Dopo esserci infarinate per bene di fard e rossetti, uscimmo dal mio grande appartamento e ci dirigemmo alla stazione. "Mi raccomando Effie, telefona appena arrivata." "Lo farò " le dissi, pensando che me lo sarei dimenticata nel giro di qualche ora. Come sempre, del resto. "Ci vediamo tra due giorni." La salutai con la mano con la mano e salii sul treno, diretto verso il distretto dodici. Avevo cominciato a fare l'accompagnatrice a circa vent'anni. Questo era in mio ottavo anno lavorativo. Che seccatura. Mi accomodai nel vagone ristorante, rubai qualche biscotto e mi rifugiai in camera. Era esattamente come l'avevo lasciata l'anno scorso. Appoggiai la piccola valigia che mi ero portata dietro sopra il letto a baldacchino che occupava un angolo della stanza. La aprì e misi nei cassetti la biancheria, le scarpe e i vestiti, ordinandoli per colore. Ero abituata a questo genere di cose. A essere ordinata, egocentrica, civettuola e superficiale. Sono stata educata così da quando ero piccola, assieme a mio fratello Malcolm. Lui era piu grande si me di quattro anni e sette mesi. Ora era un pezzo grosso tra gli Strateghi dei Giochi. Mi sedetti sul tappeto morbido che ricopriva gran parte della stanza e mi ricordai che prima dell'arrivo al dodici avrei dovuto far sparire tutti gli alcolici del treno. Per il bene di Haymitch, non per il puro divertimento di vederlo imprecare ogni cinque minuti a causa dell'astinenza. No, proprio no. Avevamo fatto l'abitudine a sopportarci a vicenda, ad aiutarci nel corso dei giochi quando lui beveva troppo scotch e attaccava briga fino a trovarsi una bottiglia rotta in testa, o io mi facevo notare troppo da qualche malintenzionato pronto a divertirsi quando ero ubriaca. Ma non potevo definirmi sua amica. O era qualcosa di piu di un amico, o non era niente. La prima volta che lo incontrai mi dissi che era uno scherzo. Si, uno scherzo. Non poteva essere lui il mentore di due tributi, ubriaco un giorno si e l'altro pure. E invece, appena scesa dal treno, il giorno seguente, sarei andata a casa sua per salutarlo e avvisarlo di non bere troppo per il giorno della mietitura, dove sarebbe dovuto salire sul palco, e le telecamere avrebbero inquadrato ogni suo movimento. Mi addormentai con la schiena appoggiata al telaio del letto, la mente scossa da troppi pensieri.


End file.
